1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trolling apparatus of the reel and boom type for controlled depth trolling and which can give an audible signal when the line is being drawn out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various types of controlled depth trolling apparatus have heretofore been available, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,438, 3,967,405 and 4,167,829 but the structures there shown are not intended for nor capable of giving an audible signal.
Graham, in U.S. Pat. No. 386,705 shows a fishing reel which includes discs C, C' with central cylindrical connecting projections to provide a spool. A click pin D is provided urged by a spring m and the inner face of the disc C' is provided with serrations n for engagement by the click pin D to provide a warning when the line is unwound from the spool and to provide a brake to retard too free revolution of the spool. The pin D is not at an accessible location and no provisions are made for retraction of the pin.
Schreidt, in U.S. Pat. No. 865,613 shows a fishing reel having a spool 16 with a spring actuated pin 77 which meshes with a notch 78 in the path of the pin 77 when the line is being cast. An annular series of perforations 79 are found on the spool. A boss 80 projects from the side and has a spring actuated pin 87 with its end flattened in the path of the perforations 79 and adapted to register therewith. A projecting portion 89 on the pin 87 can be positioned in slots 90 and 90a of different depths at right angles with each other. When the fishing line is being drawn from the spool the pin 87 is in contact with the rack and as the spool is rotated an audible alarm is given by the contact of the pin with the rack.
Visockis, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,788 shows a plastic fishing reel with a brake and clicker. The flat wall 40 of the spool 22 (see FIG. 3) has a plurality of circumferentially spaced integral nubs 60 near the edge of the spool. A slidable mounted clicker member 64 is provided having a clicker foot 68 slidable to a position to engage the nubs 60 upon rotation of the spool 22 and is slidable to an out of engaging position with the nubs 60. The intensity of the clicking action is controlled by the adjustable drag means. Visockis does not employ a rectractible resiliently urged pin to provide an audible signal.
French Pat. No. 795,401 to Kostos etc. shows bosses or projections 19 for engagement with a plate 20 mounted on the frame for adjustment by a lever 7. This patent does not suggest a retractible resiliently urged pin to provide an audible signal.
None of the prior art patents makes provisions for adjustment of the initial positioning of the pin or plate with respect to the actuating members engaged therewith.